Perseus, Son of Phobos
by Percy jacksons double186
Summary: Alternate universe. What if Percy had the powers of the god of fear and was very powerful? What do you think? Read and review. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians


Perseus, Son of Phobos, Prince of Fear and Horror

Percy POV

My life changed forever when I went to the Greek and Roman museum with Yancy Academy.

At first, it was normal. I would get up, make myself some breakfast, I would go to class, and everyone would avoid me like I was Death itself. I'm used to it though. In fact, I kind of like it. I have plenty of free space, and no one bothers me when I need to focus on something.

I don't know why I bother with focusing on anything though. You see, I'm dyslexic, so I can't read, and I have ADHD, so I can't focus on anything even if I try to. The most entertaining thing that I do to pass the time is scare people. I love it when they scream with fright. It makes me feel strong and glad that I am not them.

The weird thing is when I see someone that I haven't met before; I instantly know what they are most terrified of. It's weird, but it's also kind of cool. I use that for pranks. It is absolutely hilarious.

But I am getting off topic. I was with my friend, Grover Underwood and we were looking at every Greek statue that history has ever collected. Man, this is boring. Grover must have noticed my boredom, and said, "Hey Perce, This stuff is important. You should pay attention."

"Dude, this is mythology. When are we ever going to use this stuff in real life. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on becoming a mythology genius."

Little did I know, Greek mythology was literally my whole life. Mr. Brunner rolled up to us in his wheel chair. Brunner is my favorite teacher because he is the only one who is not terrified of me. Don't get me wrong, I love scaring people, but sometimes it gets really annoying when they get scared when I walk around a corner. It's nice to know that someone is not scared of me once in a while.

Brunner rolled up to me and asked me, "Do you have a comment, Mr. Jackson?" I don't blush at all, so I just shook my head and said no. "Well then maybe you can tell the class of what this picture represents."

I looked at the picture, and relaxed, because it was one that was easy and obvious. "That is Ares and his two sons, Phobos and Deimos." "Yes Mr. Jackson. What are they the gods of?" "That's easy. They are the twin gods of fear. The myths say that their aura combined even brought Zeus to his knees." (**I don't know if that is true, but Percy will be very powerful in this FanFic)** "Correct Mr. Jackson. Full credit. Keep this up and your marks might just rise to B's."

He got me with that. He knew that my weakness is to impress my parents. It has been my life's goal. Now, it is achieved. Things can't possibly go bad today.

It was right then that I knew that I shouldn't have said anything. Ms Dodds, our math teacher, walked up to me and muttered in a nervous tone, "Mr. Jackson, we need to talk. Alone. Now."

That is the most annoying part of my life. Even the teachers were horrified of me. I agreed and followed her into the back room of the museum. "So, what is this about, Dodds?"

She starting emanating a really strange sound, like growling. "Mr. Jackson, did you really think you were going to get away with it? You must be really stupid."

That made me angry, and you do not want to see me angry. The thing that makes me the angriest was someone saying that I was stupid. I don't care if you insult me all day, once you say that I'm stupid, you are tormented by nightmares for at least a week.

"No one calls me stupid and gets away with it." She chuckles darkly and said in a mocking tone, "What are you going to do, puny mortal?"

That's when she started to transform. Wings grew out of her back. Her arms and legs grew nasty claws, and her teeth grew sharp and jagged. Her face is the only thing that remained the same.

I found out that the weirdness was only beginning. Mr. Brunner rolled in with a gauntlet that looked like bronze. "Percy, catch," he yelled as he threw the gauntlet to me. It landed right on my arm and seemed to mold itself into my skin, which was really weird, but it turned into solid pitch black gauntlets with spikes on the end of the finger and a sword growing from the wrist.

I grinned my I'm-insane-and-I-am-going-to-gut-you-like-a-pig grin, which seemed to unnerve her. She decided to fly at me anyway, which would have looked scary, except for the fact that I don't get scared ever, and that she looked like she was going to wet herself. I used my wrist-sword to slice her in half.

I turned back to see Mr. Brunner with a grim look on his face. "Okay. Not that that wasn't totally awesome, but what the heck was that thing?" Percy, that was a Fury, one of the torturers of Lord Hades himself. Though what the Lord of the Dead wanted with you, I do not know. We need to go to my camp. You will be safe."

It sounded fine with me, but I wanted to do something first. So I told Mr. Brunner that I would meet him at Central Park. Well, it's time to go visit mom.


End file.
